


A Somber Day

by Lothaer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothaer/pseuds/Lothaer
Summary: A little headcanon I wrote set after the events of the Battle of Hogwarts.





	A Somber Day

It was a somber day at the Burrow, no one was looking forward to this.

Harry was helping with the arrangements for later that day, sooner than he had anticipated it was time to go.

The Ministry had provided cars for the day again, it was the least they could do but it was one less thing they had to worry about.

The journey took very little time but it felt like an eternity. There were lots of guests, family, friends old and new, even the Malfoy's had turned up...none were expecting this.

After the eulogy many of the guests approched the Weasley's to give their condolences, some simply left quietly.

Harry approched the coffin and noticed a few of the guests had left gifts on it, this made him smile.

Harry was paying his respects when Ginny approched him and said, "Come on, it's time to go".

"Okay", said Harry, "Just one more thing". He reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew his own gift, a rubber duck, which he left next to a plug and a battery, then followed Ginny back to their children and headed back home.


End file.
